A royal arrangement
by Aradia-rising
Summary: As expected for a royal family, a marriage is arranged between two realms. However, neither the bride nor groom are particularly thrilled. Will they learn to love? Or will a Miss Jane Foster arrive in the nick of time? Thor/OC
1. Chapter 1

So first of all I credit RachelGoesRawr for the arranged marriage inspiration that's the basis of this story. Her story _To the Stars and Back Again _shows a sweet side to Thor that constantly makes me go _awwww_. (I hope you don't see any resemblances Rachel!)

Also I don't own Thor- if I did I'd keep Chris Hemsworth locked in the crawlspace below my house.

"No." The young woman stood, giving the taller man an icy glare that rivaled that of his sovereign. "Absolutely not."

"Sofia." The older man raised his hand in protest, not rising from his throne.

He received an incredulous look from the blue-eyed woman. "Father, you can't expect me to-"

"Your father expects you to let the ambassador finish his proposal." The woman to her father's right said sternly.

Sofia sighed and lowered her eyes. "Indeed mother, you have taught me better then to interrupt guests. I apologize ambassador; please finish." Her shoulders hunched in defeat as she returned to her seat to her mother's right.

The stranger looked nonplussed for a moment, trying to gain an understanding of what had occurred. Clearly things were different in this realm then his own. "Yes. Odin-King sends his most fervent wishes that an alliance between our realms be sealed in marriage." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "However he is a most understanding king, and would not take offense if Your Majesty would choose to refuse Her Royal Highness' hand."

"And what about if Her Royal Highness were to refuse her own hand?" The younger man to the left drawled. "Certainly His Majesty wouldn't start a war for being spurned by a lady."

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "Mirko." She shot sharply. He brother ignored her, and fixed the ambassador with a heavy stare.

The ambassador coughed. "His Majesty would only wish for the deepest friendship between the realms."

Mirko leaned back in his throne. "I'll bet he does. Now that we're the only realm that can travel between the others. Does he know you must be Jochidikte to make travels that aren't simply between our realm and your own?"

"His Majesty is unaware of the details of your ingenuity." The Ambassador admitted. "And it did not come to mind when he sent me here. Tales of your daughter's intelligence, beauty and grace have reached across the realms. Odin-King simply wishes to be the first to make an offer."

"I sound like a prized relic." Sofia shifted in her seat angrily.

After a few moments the King of Jochid finally addressed their guest. "Ambassador, you have clearly heard my daughter's response to such a match occurring. However this is simply an emotional response. Allow us to speak privately. You will have your answer before nightfall."

The ambassador nodded, relieved, and backed away from the family and into the foyer to wait.

King Simeon sighed and rubbed his temple with his index finger. "Kalina my love, would you mind taking a turn around the gardens with Sofia?"

The queen smiled softly and stroked his hand. "Indeed. We have much to discuss." She nodded and rose from her seat, reaching for her daughter's hand.

Confused, Sofia took it and followed her mother out of the bright, airy atrium and into the wide paths of the royal gardens. The lush but well-ordered greenery provided a frame to the city below. At the edges furthest from the palace large tracks of plush grass grew, eventually giving way to small flowering bushes and thin trees. Where the trees became more robust there were benches and chaises taking advantage of the shade. Paths made up of thin strips of wood mortared together by delicate jade moss speckled with tiny lavender flowers led back from the benches back towards the palace. As one got closer to the palace the casual groupings of flower beds became more methodical, until the geometric shapes of the hedges mirrored the architecture of the castle itself. Sofia felt her anxiety shrink as her mother led her to one of the outermost benches.

"I understand." Kalina stated simply, taking a seat. "It is too much to ask; to leave your home, your family, for a man you have never met."

Sofia sighed and gazed at the pink blossoms of the tree above them. "It is not that I am against a marriage. I simply refuse to be banished from my home to be a relic in a strange realm and pulled out only when they have use for me."

Her mother covered her hand with her own. "I know. And if your father or I thought that was happening we would call off the entire arrangement. Your life will always be the sum of your choices my love, and this will not be an exception."

Soothed, Sofia mulled the ambassador's offer over. "I will not marry him the first moment I see him." She insisted.

Kalina nodded. "That was especially hard for me." She admitted. "But your father was very patient. He was just as unsure as I, but in time we grew fond of each other." She smiled. "And in more time, more than fond of each other."

Sofia studied her mother carefully. "How would you have preferred to fulfill your contract?" She quizzed.

"If it were of my choosing I would have wished to be a guest in his home first." She replied quietly. "And of course I would have had the appearance of choice."

Sofia noticed her father and brother making their way towards them. Mirko was visibly upset, made more obvious by contrasting Simeon's placid exterior. "How are my ladies?" Simeon smiled down at his beloved wife and daughter.

"They aren't going to take you." Mirko insisted. "I don't care if I have to fight every one of their royal guard. You're not chattel you're a princess of Jochid."

"We are much more clear headed." Kalina smiled, scooting to accommodate her husband.

"That is good news." He replied. "Do we have a response for the ambassador?"

Sofia smiled, glad that her family supported whatever decision she made. "I am not sure. I wonder if we could negotiate terms?"

Her brother's gaze snapped from the city to his sister. "Terms? Only hours ago you were ready to send the man back to the backwards realm he came from."

Sofia sighed in annoyance. "Just because they do not share our values it does not make them backwards."

"The reason they are backwards is because they send a man not worth his title to offer a marriage that only benefits his own realm. A marriage between a disgraced prince from a warmongering state and a renowned princess from one dedicated to peace and knowledge. How could they expect an affirmative response?" Mirko seethed, his face turning red.

"Because they know we pride ourselves on looking past the obvious." The king stated firmly. "We have no standing army. We have tools and knowledge that could change all the realms, without protection we make a tempting prize for any of the others. A marriage benefits more than one party."

Sofia shut her eyes and reflected. Never had her parents shared their concerns for the realm with her, nor it appeared, her brother. She was supremely touched that they were trusted with this information.

"However," her mother rubbed her hand. "There are ample alternatives to create such ties. Marriage is for the unimaginative."

Sofia met her brother's eye and chuckled. "It would not be fair to refuse an offer without receiving all possible information." She mused. "Perhaps we could arrange a meeting? And if both parties are agreeable I could spend time in Asgard, as a betrothed instead of a wife."

Her father smiled proudly. "That is truly well thought." He praised. "I am certain your cousin would be glad to keep you. It has been many years since you have seen each other."

Mirko looked incredulously from one member of his family to another. After a few moments he seemed to acquiesce. "I will find the ambassador." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh! Thanks for the awesome response so far everybody! I promise next chapter will be chock full of Sofia & Thor interaction, this one's gotta be some more backstory. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Odin-King fixed the ambassador with a steely stare. "Certainly you can't be serious." The ambassador seemed to shrink as he finished relaying the conditions of the Jochid royal family. "It is in complete violation of protocol."<p>

"Her Royal Highness was most insistent. She understands the differences between our realms and aims to create a deeper friendship between them before cementing a union." His voice shook slightly, not for the first time regretting his request to be assigned to smoothing over this issue.

Thor sighed heavily. "If the Jochidiktes don't wish a marriage why must we convince them it is in their best interest? I fail to see what we gain."

"Jochid has developed a way to travel between realms. Their system has not been fully developed, however given time and the right ties their expertise could be used to rebuild the bifrost." The ambassador lowered his head dutifully.

Odin-King sighed and studied his son. "Ambassador leave us." He commanded.

"Yes my King." He bowed deeply and backed his way down the hall in a remarkably straight line.

Thor turned slightly in his throne. "Father there are other realms to create allegiances with. Stronger realms. Why this one?"

"You have grown much since you returned from earth." Odin admitted. "But you have much to learn about diplomacy. After your brother-" here he paused. "After we lost your brother word spread to the other realms of the incident. We've developed a name for ourselves as brutes, unable to be trusted. An alliance with Jochid would go a long way to soothe concerns."

Thor's mood sunk further. There seemed to be no way to escape a betrothal, if not an actual marriage. "When is this prospective meeting to occur?" He grumbled.

Frigga spoke for the first time. "If you agree, in a fortnight."

* * *

><p>Later that evening he paced in front of the fire, surrounded by the warriors three. "Do you think if I am completely boorish she will refuse me?" he suggested.<p>

"I was under the impression you were always boorish." Volstagg teased through a mouthful of boar.

Fandral threw a piece of food at him. "Nonsense. That mortal was charmed and I believe it was then that you were at your most boorish. I'm afraid you're at a slight disadvantage prince- you're utterly charming."

The doors to their chamber were thrown open and Sif stomped in. "Thor's getting married?" She asked in disbelief. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Who's the poor maiden expected to hold her own against Thor?"

Hogun spoke from the corner. "Princess Sofia of Jochid."

The surprise on her face was palatable. "Sofi?"

It was Thor's turn to be surprised. "You know of her?" His eyebrows raised and his palms dampened. If Sif was familiar enough to bestow a nickname perhaps she wasn't the wall ornament the ambassador made her out to be.

"She is my cousin." Sif explained excitedly. "By marriage. Her aunt came to our realm to marry my uncle. She shared with me the different roles woman hold in Jochid. It was she that inspired me to be a warrior."

"A planet of Sif's." Fandral bemoaned. "It is a wonder we've not been invaded."

He was cuffed in the back of the head sharply. "There are far more functions that hold the same status as warrior in Jochid. " She insisted. "Higher even. Women speak their mind freely, and are encouraged to do so. Daughters are treated equally to sons, educated in the same manner. My aunt was a remarkable woman, and Sofi is much like her. I have not seen her in years."

Thor felt the compulsion of curiosity. "What is she like, this princess?"

She studied him closely. "She is handsome. I know that's what you really wish to know." She said teasingly and he strangely struggled to meet her eyes. "She is fine boned, small but not delicate. She would produce you many heirs. Her eyes are blue and light, her hair long, straight and brown. She does not allow any man to speak for her, and she has a keen mind with which to speak from."

He considered her words. He wasn't ashamed to admit knowing she was pleasing to the eye was a relief, and while the thought of a wife that had a mind of her own was on one hand welcome news, on the other he was unsure how best to handle her. He voiced his thoughts and was not disappointed by his comrades' predictable responses.

"Thor you mustn't 'handle' damsels." Fandral intoned, with a hint of mischief. "You ply them with jewels and fine things until they believe you are the only man who can provide for them."

Volstagg laughed, and fended off Sif's fists with a leg of boar. "Indeed, you must make them believe it is they who are in charge."

"You oafs! A Jochid woman does not need a man to provide for her, least of all a princess. The queen sits on the high council, Sofi is to be her brother's advisor when he becomes king. She is not a silly damsel who preens and pets herself waiting for a man's attention." She spun around to address Thor, eyes blazing. "She does not wish for a marriage any more than you do, and yet she offers herself infinitely more freely." She softened. "She understands the demands made of royalty, and her duty to her people, but she is trying to be mindful of the realities of the situation. Arranged marriages of the past were judged by the number of heirs, not the feelings of the individuals. She wants to ensure a true union if there is one to be had." Her diatribe silenced her companions, and if it hadn't her icy glare would have done the work for her.

"I am sorry Sif." Thor finally spoke. "I was blind to perceptions other than my own. Of course I do not assume Princess Sofia would be any more eager then I to marry, and it would be wrong to deny an opportunity to meet her."

* * *

><p>When the ambassador was summoned back to the throne room to recieve the official Asguardian response Thor addressed him what he hoped was convincingly. " The Jochidiktes should be our dearest friends, and I will endeavor to do whatever possible to make that happen. Send word to King Simeon that I will make the journey to his realm in a fortnight if it pleases Her Royal Highness."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I didn't make the whole Jochid-realm-traveling thing clear. I thought the Bifrost worked that even if you were say frost giant (like Loki) you could travel to realms besides the one you were born in (point A) and another realm (point B) I say that because Loki went from Asguard to Earth even though he was frost giant. In the Jochid's version you can only go from point A to B and they've only got it to work harnessing Jochid's power. You know how in the bifrost the lightning comes from Asguard itself? It's kind of like that. 

* * *

><p>Sofia felt preposterously overexposed. Her usual manner of dressing was utilitarian, lending itself well to free movement and leaving out unnecessary embellishments. The gown she had on was none of those things. It was a lovely blue, one of her favorite colors, but the back scooped down so low she was certain she felt a draft along her rear. The front had a deep scoop as well, however she was somewhat covered by a series of silver chains in varying widths and thickness. The positive attributes of the covering were somewhat negated by the uncomfortable chill of the chains however, and the tendency for them to pinch tiny pieces of skin if she moved too gracelessly. She was not at all used to the restrictive nature of the gown's skirt, and the deceptively simple looking bodice prevented her from taking too deep of breaths. With help from her mother's hair stylists her hair had been twisted back, tendrils made to look unintentional and heavy jewels dripped from her ears. The delicate tiara made of Asguardian forged metal and studded with even more jewels was pressing against her scalp painfully and she cursed for allowing herself to be corralled into the delicate and uncomfortable shoes.<p>

Mirko laughed at her disdainful face as she made her entrance into the receiving hall. "You certainly look the part."

She nearly tripped on her train which had somehow ended up in front of her. "The part of a simpering princess?" She shot, frustrated. "I certainly feel like a helpless damsel."

Simeon gave his son a stern glare before appraising Sofia. "You look radiant daughter."

Kalina gave her a warm smile. "I am glad you took my suggestion."

Sweeping her train completely behind her she took as large steps as possible to reach her destination. "It would be foolish to pretend Prince Thor's journey is anything other than the important occasion it is." Her mother took pity on her, and offered her an outstretched hand. She took it and hobbled the rest of the way to the raised dais that faced the entrance platform of the Bilbrú.

As the mechanists turned large shining gears, minuscule water droplets drifted up from the pool below, capturing tiny flickers of light floating in from space, collecting in a large tank above their heads. All at once the movement halted, and the tank emptied into a wall of water in a steady stream. Sofia saw a form solidifying behind the screen, tall and powerfully built. She took as deep of a breath as possible to calm her sudden nerves. As the flood slowed the silver and scarlet of the man's clothing became more vibrant and Sofia found herself reaching for her mother's hand. He shook his head as if to clear it, a common act after traveling by Bilbrú, and took long powerful strides off the entrance platform towards the dais. Sofia's fingers intertwined with each other behind her back as she studied her betrothed's features. His blonde hair was longer then her brother and father's, curling slightly behind his ears. His deep blue eyes seemed to pierce into her; she had the distinct feeling of being judged and being found wanting. She felt her hackles rise, and tried to ignore her body's reaction to his physique. She had been around men before, spent time with mechanist's apprentices, academy recruits, and art students. She always remained within the bounds of propriety of course, learning far more about herself then the opposite sex. In the past she always felt most attracted to intellectual types, slightly awkward, witty but not conventionally handsome. It would be a lie to say her betrothed looked like any of these things but her pulse pounded all the same. He finished his appraisal of her and focused his attention instead on her father. His quick dismissal stung more then she'd liked to admit, and her spine stiffened angrily.

"King Simeon," His voice was deep, authorative. Sofia's stomach flipped. "I am Thor Odin-son, Prince of Asguard."

"Welcome Prince Thor. On behalf of Jochid and its people we welcome you to our home. Allow me to introduce my family. My wife, Kalina."

The queen stepped forward. "Your royal highness." She greeted serenely.

"Your majesty." Thor kissed her hand gently, keeping his eyes lowered in respect.

"My son, Mirko."

Her brother puffed out his chest and gripped Thor's forearm in a warrior's greeting. Sadly, although Mirko was a brilliant scholar and one of the leading mechanists in the field of cross-realm transport, he was no physical match for the burly Asguardian. Sofia fought a smile at the way Thor's arm engulfed her brothers. "Your highness." He said stonily, pulling himself up to his full height, a full head shorter than her betrothed.

"Prince Mirko." Thor seemed not to notice the animosity her brother shot his way. Perhaps he ignored it.

Her father caught her eye and motioned her forward. "And my daughter, Sofia; Princess of Jochid."

If she had thought she was being judged before it was nothing to the way he was looking at her now. His eyes drank her in, focusing in all the predictable places. She felt her cheeks heat up and tried willing the blush away to no avail. "Your highness." She murmured, offering him her hand.

He ignored it, instead leaning in and placing a soft kiss on each cheek. "Princess." His voice was low and husky in her ear. "It is indeed an honor." She was confused. How had he gone from so cold to so warm in a span of moments? As he quickly pulled away and focused attention at her father, saying "For once the rumors are true. Your daughter is truly radiant your majesty." It became quite clear. Thor was similarly unenthusiastic regarding their match. Sofia smiled to herself. If he thought the way to please Jochid was by attending exclusively to the wishes of it's king he had another thought coming.

"She is more then that your highness." Mirko spat, his tone barely on the right side of civil. "Princess Sofia is a brilliant scholar. Her research into the history of the nine realms is unmatched."

Thor raised his eyebrows at her. She wasn't certain if he was impressed or mocking. "Events over and done with hold interest to you?" He asked mildly. "Strange, for a lady."

She took a deep breath to calm her temper. "As a prince of Asguard surely you have done your best to be moldable of other realms. My brother and I were educated side by side and though he wished to forget the past entirely, moving boundlessly into the future," She gazed at Mirko affectionately. "In my lessons I found that those who are quick to forget their pasts inevitably repeat them. I do not wish for any realm to repeat the mistakes of our pasts, and by learning them we can begin to know how to avoid them."

"Well spoken." Her mother murmured from behind her, they soothed Sofia's temper like a balm.

"Indeed." Thor hardly seemed impressed.

Leading their guest from the receiving hall they practicably took a walk around the gardens, her family falling further and further behind while Sofia tried to imagine the most goading question possible for her betrothed. Finally she had it. "Do you have a lover?"

His eyes, which had been studying the city below snapped to her incredulously. "I beg your pardon?"

She was glad to be on the offensive, something she was afraid would be far and few between if she lived in Asguard. "As your prospective wife I believe I have the right to know if I will be competing for my husband with a woman he actually loves."

He hung his head a little, silent as they continued walking. "No. There was someone, I cared for her deeply."

"The mortal." Sofia supplied.

He looked surprised. "You are aware?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "Of course. Your adventures are the source of some of the most excitement in the realms. Your father gave us the broad strokes, and Sif informed me of the rest."

He smiled. "I didn't know Sif had a cousin."

"We were not as close as I believe we both wished in the past. She told me much about you."

He gave a full grin, and Sofia was momentarily disarmed. "Strange, she revealed nothing about you."

She suddenly felt very shy. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Your brother said you were a researcher. How is it that you research?" He looked genuinely interested.

"Well for second hand information I visit our libraries. I believe it is where I feel most at home, among books. Sometimes I travel to other realms to read their histories. It is the story of the victor, histories. One man's rebel is another man's revolutionary. I wish to discover the whole truth if I can." She was proud of the work she'd done, compiling new works and adding to Jochid's archives.

This time she knew he was impressed. "A noble calling then, to preserve the stories of the losers." He teased.

She smiled and flushed. "And what is it that you do now that you can't traverse realms in search of glorious battles?"

He looked thoughtful again. "I am learning to be king. Properly this time. Before I was concerned with the glory, now I see how much more there is to being a great leader."

"I thought you were nothing but a brute." Sofia said thoughtfully. "I could have refused a brute."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Thor tossed his head back and laughed. "You intended to refuse me?" He found himself fond of her in spite of himself. He was surprised at how accurate Sif was in her description of her. She was small, not only in height, but her very features were delicate. Her slender fingers looked graceful but felt sturdy enough between his. Her dress displayed the curves of her body to their best advantage, and although it was clear she was not comfortable in it she walked with incredible grace and poise. Her light blue eyes lit up as she described her passion for history, something that reminded him of Jane. The princess resembled her to a degree; in fact his first thought was to their similarities but the way she spoke to him, so direct and bluntly was completely unlike the mortal.<p>

"Well I wasn't certain of course." She looked away, blushing. "It's no small thing, refusing a marriage. First would be crafting a polite but firm refusal, then having to repair the rupture between our realms. Finally, once we were right back to where we began, it would be a matter of creating the ties aimed for without a wedding."

"You appear to have given this fair consideration." He replied, somewhat disappointed. He _was_ the Prince of Asguard after all, and hoped he made a more appealing offer then it seemed he did.

She grinned, apparently deducing Thor's thoughts. "It is my people's way to see circumstances from as many perspectives as possible. Simply extrapolating the possibilities does not mean that I sought to realize any of their ends. I find it gives me a sense of control when none can otherwise be found." She sighed and gingerly took a seat on a nearby bench. "Especially in this scenario."

He joined her, ensuring a proper distance between their knees. "So it is the marriage you oppose, and not the bridegroom?"

She brushed a stray curl from her temple and smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I do not know the bridegroom well enough to answer that. It is for that reason I would be a guest in your realm before solidifying any bonds between us." Her eyes fell towards the city below. "Imagine if the roles were reversed. Would you be so willing to give up the only home you've ever known, your family, your well-rehearsed role as child and sibling to become a stranger in a strange realm?"

He considered her words. "It is truth, what you say. The traditions of the past should be just that, past. It was foolish of me to underestimate you as I did and for that I am truly sorry. I would welcome you in my realm with open arms of friendship, regardless of other bonds between us. You are a credit to your people and I am certain they are in full awareness of your value, as I know I am not." He carefully placed his hand upon hers.

Her spine stiffened slightly. "I do not require pretty words of flattery Prince." She said shortly, her face gaining color.

He released her hand and exhaled. "Forgive me Princess, for I am unaware as to how best to convey my meaning. I only wish to express concurrence with your proposal, and acknowledge both our deficiencies in our familiarity with each other. I believe the arrangement the ambassadors have assembled will be most beneficial for a lasting bond between our realms, regardless of its outcome."

"It is I who should be sorry," She replied quietly, searching his face. "I am not accustomed to speaking in such terms. My experience with those from other realms has been very narrow, and interactions with the opposite sex have never held serious consequences."

He grinned; glad to have found a patch of common ground. "It is that I believe we do have in common. Aside from your cousin I do not spend excesses of time with maidens, and one cannot say Sif is an emblematic woman."

She chuckled. "Indeed. Sifjar is in a breed all of her own. She has the soul of a Jochidikte within an Asguardian body."

"I was told to make you aware of how much she would like to see you," He phrased carefully, wanting to proceed with the utmost caution. "But also that she would never wish for you to come against your true feelings. Nor would I."

Her small smile heartened him more than he thought it would. "It has always been fruitless to deny Sif anything of mine. I would of course be more than glad to see her in Asguard." She turned to face him head on and smiled fully, brightening her whole face.

"Do you think you could perhaps make time for us to further acquaint ourselves while you are visiting?" He asked quietly, studying her features.

This time she placed her hand over his. "I believe that will be one of my topmost priorities, if you will allow time for me to do so."

He released a breath he was unaware he had been holding. " Nothing would bring me more peace." He replied honestly. He turned his head at the sounds of swift footfalls, seeing the Jochidikte Prince Mirko approaching with a cross look directed towards Thor.

"Mother and father sent me," The lean brunet explained shortly, speaking to Sofia directly. "Luncheon is nearly ready and we must be announced."

Sofia nodded and rose. "Traditions of visiting royalty, of course." She followed her brother and Thor followed her, taking a moment to wonder at the complicated looking knot that was her hair as well as enjoy the view afforded by the low scooping back of her dress.

They reentered the castle from a differing door than they had exited, entering a shady narrow hall. Prince Mirko stopped suddenly at a smallish door and gave both Thor and Sofia sharp looks. Surprisingly Sofia nodded again, took a deep breath and laid her hand on top of her brother's outstretched one, moving to stand next to him. Leaving the corridor they entered a far wider room made entirely of seven or eight wide steps leading to an enormous doorway.

A stout, nondescript man positioned along the wall in what appeared to be a uniform nodded and then called loudly into the higher room. "Presenting Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Jochid, Mirko and Sofia Simena." Gracefully the two ascended the stairs and entered the other room. After another moment the man spoke again. "Presenting His Royal Highness the Prince of Asguard, Thor Odin-son." Thor carefully climbed the stairs and came to see another room, nearly as large as the receiving hall but far more simply decorated. In it was a table, holding the Royal family, as well as men he recognized as ambassadors from Asguard and the other realms.

Thor made his way to the only chair that remained empty, on the right of the Queen and directly across from Sofia. Waiting until the King sat, situated at the head of the table, the rest of the group sat in tandem, Thor's eyes not leaving Sofia's.

"How do you care for Jochid thus far your highness?" an Ambassador questioned nervously, as their first course was received.

"I find it to be beyond comparison," Thor replied strongly, "It is a wonder anyone would leave."

Simeon chuckled. "Indeed. My daughter seems to believe it would do her good to spend time outside of her realm, perhaps in Asguard. Perhaps as a betrothed to you if you were agreeable. What say you?"

Sofia's eyes, which had previously been glued to the table, suddenly snapped towards Thor.

"I would be honored to host the princess in my home for as long as she wishes." Thor said warmly, grinning broadly at her. "As a guest, a betrothed or a wife."


	5. Chapter 5

So I just banged this out, and I like it so far, but do tell me what you think! We've got lots of the Jochid royal family but it'll probably be their last appearance for a while so if they're not your thing I hope you'll forgive me!

* * *

><p>Sofia took a deep breath as she made her way to the deportation chamber. A fortnight ago she had said goodbye to her newly betrothed, after sealing their contract in witness of both her family and the council of ambassadors. From what she knew of betrothals the one between herself and the Asguardian Prince was very progressive. It stated that if within the year and a day of a traditional betrothal period either party believed a marriage would not be possible they could choose to extend the betrothal period or, if both parties agreed, annul the agreement entirely. After the betrothal period was over there would be another stage of equal length to adequately plan for the wedding, where an annulment could no longer be procured but the wedding could still be postponed. All in all Sofia believed she was in a better position than any bride had in history, and hoped that it would provide a prudent example for future marriage arrangements throughout the realms.<p>

The deportation chamber was relatively small and surprisingly intimate for its purpose. She joined her brother as he sent her personal effects and some of her more treasured belongings through the shallow pool to Asguard where they would be arranged in the rooms Sifjar was providing for her.

"You don't have to do this you know." Mirko's voice was quiet, and when Sofia glanced at him he was firmly focused on the panel of gears and mechanisms in front of him. It was only when he turned to look at her expectantly she realized he had in fact spoken, and finally responded.

"It would be foolish not to endeavor an alliance Mirko. There is no harm in attempting this; I have infinitely more options to abandon the contract then any woman before me."

"It is the history in it that attracts you then," He scoffed. "Changing its course."

She sucked in a breath. "That is not the case and you know it brother. Please do not allow me to leave here angry."

He sighed. "I am sorry. You are making sacrifices I know nothing of, and appreciate little. In truth I feel somewhat envious that your position is so pivotal."

She smiled and stroked his arm gently. "You have created this incredible machine." She replied, gesturing to the dimly lit room, the lights from the many wall panels throwing shadows onto the disappearing luggage. "Your position, not only as a future king but as creator of the Bilbrú and soon to be rebuilder of the Bifrost far outstrips mine as a princess and future bride."

"If I can rebuild it, they wouldn't need you any longer, and you could return home." He looked impossibly young in that moment, so much so that she felt her face heating and her throat getting tight.

"I would like to believe I have more to offer then a reconstruction effort." Her voice sounded noticeably strange and held her brother's attention.

He embraced her tightly, tucking her head under his chin. "Of course you do, I spoke without thought."

"As you often do." She chuckled hoarsely, her eyes filling.

"You are my beautiful, accomplished, compassionate, exceptional sister. I am only making a bungle of telling you so in an attempt not to miss you before you've even departed." His lips pressed hard against her hairline, his arms squeezing her tightly.

She laughed and pulled away to look at him. "Well, is it working?"

He returned her grin. "I am afraid not."

The siblings released each other and waited for a thin piece of glass that ran across the seam of the ceiling to change from its current shade of violet to gold, indicating the items sent had indeed made it to Asguard. After a few minutes the pane began to lighten to a color reminiscent of the rising sun. She exhaled and turned to the doorway where Goran, a dedicated attendant of their parents, stood.

"Would you please inform the King and Queen that Princess Sofia will be taking her leave soon?" Mirko requested politely.

Goran inclined his head and hurried down the corridor and subsequent stairs.

Turning her attention back to the ceiling panes Sofia sighed quietly. "How long until the cycle resets itself?" She asked, eyeing the knobs her brother was adjusting carefully.

"Not long. However Mother and Father will still arrive in plenty of time to see you off." He flitted his way around the room, taking notes of the precise positions of gears, the light level in various tubes and the temperature of the water. At various points he stopped to adjust the tension in several springs and knobs, and ran his fingers along the pipes that fed water from the reception hall below them back into the deportation pool. "Once I can properly harness this power I'll be spending far more time abroad." He scribbled furiously onto his pad, his nose nearly touching the paper. "I will make Asguard the upmost priority."

"I know you are my elder brother, and have taken responsibility of my wellbeing onto yourself since the day of my birth, but you must trust that you have cared for me well and that I will thrive on my own merit." She rolled her eyes and smiled wryly at him.

He laughed and shot her at look well known between bantering siblings. "I am merely afraid we have cared too well, and you will be forsaken and forlorn without us."

"It is this I shall miss my love." The king spoke from the corridor, his wife at his side. "The sound of bickering children brings a warmth to my heart only a father can know."

"I shall miss everything." Kalina was slightly pale, her eyes bright. She reached for her daughter and held her firmly. "My little wise one. I love you so very much." She stroked her hair and hummed something that sounded like a childhood lullaby. "You will be glorious."

Sofia's eyes pooled and she nestled her forehead in the crook of her mother's neck, inhaling the floral aroma that accompanied every memory she had of her family. "Thank you mother. I will not disappoint you."

Her father smiled, his eyes misty as well. "My dear that would be impossible." He held his arms out to her and she buried herself in his embrace. "Now when you get to Asguard they will no doubt try and impress and intimidate you in their introductions. You are a princess of Jochid; I suggest you be neither."

She laughed; a choked, watery sound. "I will do my upmost."

"I love you. Very much." He stroked her head and pulled her into his arms again. "You are all that we in Jochid stand for in one person, and I could not be more proud of you if I tried."

She felt her face grow hot from emotion, and took a deep breath. "I shall always try to be a Jochidike at heart. There will never be a day I do not think of you, and of my home." She addressed her family, feeling more and more sure of herself with each word.

"You had better." Mirko teased, pulling her to his side lightly. "Or else be haunted by the memory of your youth when we attend your coronation." The family laughed but sobered at the ceiling panes subsequent color change to a pale turquoise, signaling the Bilbrú's cycle had completed and those in Asguard were awaiting her arrival. "We can have a few more moments; we're still running ahead of schedule." He commented, hurrying over to the main panel and monitoring his mechanisms.

"I shall not miss your schedules." Sophia teased her brother. "I hear days are not so ordered in Asguard."

Kalina held her hand. "You will take to it like a bird in flight my dear." She assured her.

"I do believe your brother may cease to function if we do not keep to _our_ schedule however." Simeon's deep voice was somber.

She sighed and nodded. "Of course father." She embraced her mother one last time and took the shallow steps into the deportation pool, loosing balance slightly as both feet hit the water.

"I know it is a strange sensation but do not fear," Mirko hardly looked up from his panel. "You won't be going anywhere until I start the sequence, and you are in no danger." She gave a small smile to her parents and shuffling, made her way to the center of the pool. With a glance up from his panel Mirko nodded and murmured to himself, making his way across the room to release a large wheel that began to spin. Immediately she began to sink into the water, the pool feeling like a river current around her body. She took a deep breath as the water level rose, and Mirko gave her a reassuring smile. "I love you sister. Safe travels."

"I love you too." She replied, as the water rose past her waist, over her chest and up her neck. Strangely she never felt the usual weight associated with water, and as it enveloped her mouth and nose she understood why. She had become mist, making her way down from the bottom of the pool and out of her realm in innumerable pieces, floating through the space between realms. She gained speed as she soared past stars, planets and entire galaxies. While her body was spread into many parts her consciousness remained as one, drinking in the beauty of Asguard as she approached. She felt herself grow heavier and then altogether lighter as if emerging from the ocean, and when she came back to herself she faced an enormous gallery decorated sumptuously in red and gold, with enormous weapons mounted along the walls next to mounted kills. Directly across from her was the Asguardian Royal family, King Odin, his Queen Frigga, and Prince Thor. To the left of her betrothed were three men she presumed were the warriors three and the familiar face of her cousin. She took a deep breath and carefully walked towards her only family in this new realm.


End file.
